Jealousy
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kau menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba kau menarik punggungku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku hingga telentang di atas kasur, sebelum aku melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba kau sudah merangkak ke atas tubuhku. Mendekatkan dahimu hingga menjedukkan dahimu itu pada dahiku, "Apa kau segitu inginnya kuhukum, Hanamiya?"/"Kau cukup... memakanku saja."/KiyoHana PWP/Mind to RnR?


_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

_A Yaoi and PWP FanFiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**JEALOUSY**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas. Panas.

Panas sekali di sini... Kiyoshi.

"Ngh—Akh!" Ini gawat. Semakin gawat. Aku mulai tidak bisa menahan desahanku sendiri. Kugigit lehermu dan kucakar punggungmu saat kau mulai menaik turunkan pinggulku dengan cepat, "Ki-Kiyo—aaaaakh! Ah ah unghhh!"

Deru napasmu terus menggema di telingaku. Terdengar sangat keras hingga membuat telingaku berdengung. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat, air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung mataku dan siap mengalir kapan saja. Tanpa sempat kutahan, tiba-tiba kau menggigit telingaku membuatku kembali berteriak kesakitan, "Aaakh! Sakit! Haa! Kiyoshi!" erangku. Saat kau melepaskan gigitanmu, aku dapat merasakan sedikit darah mengalir dari telingaku, jatuh ke atas bahuku.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai kau menjilat darahku itu. Namun, tak cukup hanya sampai di situ, kau kembali menjilati leherku, merambat ke atas menyentuh daguku. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan menunduk, menyambut lidahmu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku kembali mengerang pelan saat lidahmu menjilat langit-langit mulutku, mengabsen gigi-gigiku, mengajak lidahku bertarung, sampai akhirnya kau menggigit bibirku sebelum kau melepaskan ciuman yang cukup kasar ini.

Aku merintih, tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kesakitanku untuk tidak keluar di hadapanmu. Dan tanpa kuasa, aku mengalirkan air mataku ketika kau menatapku begitu intens. Sial, aku benci ini. Aku benci menunjukkan diriku yang pasti terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan di matamu, "Hanamiya..."

Suara beratmu yang memanggil namaku, entah kenapa membuat darahku mendesir. Kau sempat menatapku sedih... atau kasihan... setidaknya sebelum kau kembali menajamkan penglihatanmu dan menatapku marah. Seperti sebelum ini semua dimulai, "...kau mengerti sekarang?" tanyamu dengan nada yang cukup dalam. Aku mencoba mundur dengan mendorong dada bidangmu, ingin turun dari tubuhmu dan lepas dari cengkraman tanganmu. Namun, tenagaku menghilang.

Seakan enggan melepaskanku begitu saja, kau kembali menguatkan cengkraman tanganmu. Salah satu tangan besarmu itu meraih sebelah pantatku dan meremasnya. Aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku lagi untuk menahan desahan. Aku sudah melengkungkan tubuhku dan menundukkan kepalaku hingga dahiku mengenai bahumu, "Hanamiya?" panggilmu lagi. Aku terdiam sampai akhirnya aku menggeleng pelan.

"Itu... jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

Dalam ragu aku mengangguk.

Kau menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba kau menarik punggungku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku hingga telentang di atas kasur, sebelum aku melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba kau sudah merangkak ke atas tubuhku. Mendekatkan dahimu hingga menjedukkan dahimu itu pada dahiku, "Apa kau segitu inginnya kuhukum, Hanamiya?"

Itu pertanyaan yang cukup sederhana dan tentu saja kau tahu aku pasti mengerti. Aku langsung mengernyitkan kedua alisku dan mencoba menatapmu tajam tanpa bisa menutupi rasa takutku, "Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Tanganku ingin bergerak, tapi begitu menyadari itu, kau langsung mencengkram kedua tanganku dan menahannya dengan satu tanganmu di atas kepalaku, "Aaargh! Lepaskan, brengsek!"

"Dimulai dari mulut kotormu—" Mendadak kau mencium bibirku. Lidahmu mengamuk di dalam mulutku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berontak meskipun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, "—dan tubuhmu yang terlalu haus akan sentuhan—" Tangan kananmu yang bebas kembali meraba tubuh telanjangku. Sedikit mencakarnya di beberapa bagian hingga membuatku memekik, "—sampai meminta orang-orang selain diriku untuk memuaskan tubuhmu yang nakal ini," bisikmu seduktif di telingaku setelah melepaskan ciuman kita.

Aku terengah pelan, tali salivaku tertinggal di sudut bibirku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku kesal bersamaan dengan tanganmu yang kembali menggapai kejantananku, "Itu... hanya perkiraanmu saja. Mana mungkin aku meminta mereka—ngh!" Sial, aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat kau mencengkram kejantananku seperti itu, bodoh!

"Ya, kau memang tidak meminta mereka. Lagipula, kau juga tidak pernah memintaku," Jilatan sekilas pada leherku membuatku bergidik, "tapi, bagaimana jika kau latih tubuhmu sendiri agar tidak meminta pada mereka?" tanyamu. Dan dengan senyum sok baikmu yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan itu, kau kembali berkata, "Kau cukup meminta padaku saja."

"Kau sangat tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak juga."

Ketika aku akan melemparkan protes lagi, tiba-tiba salah satu jarimu—entah jari yang mana, memasuki lubangku hingga membuat kepalaku terhentak ke belakang. Kedua kakiku yang mengangkang mulai terasa bergetar. Aku tidak tahu apakah karena sudah sejak tadi pagi kita melakukan _sex _dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam tiga sore_, _tapi yang jelas sekarang rasanya begitu melelahkan. Membayangkan kau akan melakukannya lagi setelah ini membuat tubuhku terkulai pasrah. Aku hanya bisa meremas bantal di bawah kepalaku sembari memberantakkan sprei di bawah tubuhku.

"Tidak berniat melawan, Hanamiya?" Suaramu mengeluarkan nada bertanya. Aku membuka kedua mataku sedikit. Wajahmu terlihat begitu buram. Walau begitu, aku dapat melihat senyummu sekilas, "Anggap aku adalah orang lain yang ingin memperkosamu, apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Terkulai pasrah bagaikan pelacur seperti sekarang?" Pertanyaannya kali ini membuat kedua mataku terbuka penuh.

"Maksud—aaargh!" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaanku. Kedua mataku mengerjap merasakan dua jarimu telah memasuki lubang analku. Yang jelas, aku mulai mengerti maksudmu melihat seringaimu yang masih belum hilang.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mencoba mundur agar kedua jarimu keluar dari lubangku. Napasku memburu dan gerakan tubuhku terbata. Mulutku membuka dan menutup, mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dadaku yang mulai terasa sesak. Aku merintih merasakan nyeri di punggungku saat aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku sendiri. Aku bermaksud merangkak menjauhimu meskipun aku tahu kemungkinan aku akan berhasil itu sangat kecil.

Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, saat aku akan merangkak menjauh, kau langsung memegang pinggulku dan memajukan tubuhmu sehingga kau berada di atasku sekarang, "Aakh—ngh!" Aku mengerang begitu kau kau kembali menggigit leherku dengan sangat keras sementara sebelah tanganmu telah meraih kejantananku dan meremasnya lagi.

"Kau ini akan diperkosa lho, Hanamiya," Aku mendecih kecil dan melirikmu yang kini memegang daguku agar aku tetap menghadap depan, "bukankah menunjukkan pantatmu tanpa pertahanan seperti ini adalah pilihan yang buruk?" tanyamu seakan aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia.

Wajahku memerah—entahlah, mungkin karena kelelahan, "Be—ngh—berisik, brengsek..." Aku enggan menyerah, sekali lagi kucoba mengumpulkan tenaga dan bergerak menjauh. Namun, tiga jarimu berhasil membuat gerakanku terhenti. Dan gerakan zig zag yang kau lakukan di dalam sana membuatku mendesah secara reflek, "Aaagh! Ah ah aah!" Dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mataku saat aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas bantal dan meremasnya kuat.

Kau tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum sekarang melihat aku di tengah siksaan ini. Mulutku terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, sampai akhirnya aku mencoba menahannya dengan menggigit bantal di bawahku. "Hmmph! Ngh—kkh!" Gerakanmu yang seakan menggali lubangku lebih dalam benar-benar membuatku gila.

Di saat aku berpikir untuk menyerah saja dan membiarkanmu mengejekku, tiba-tiba kau berhenti—tanpa mengeluarkan jari-jarimu di dalam lubangku.

Kutunggu sekitar lima menit, kau sama sekali tidak bergerak lagi. Aku pun mulai melepaskan gigitanku lalu mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kau masih ada di sana, menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang terlihat cukup serius, "Kenapa? Ini kesempatanmu untuk lari."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, "Lari untuk kau tangkap lagi?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak," Jawabanmu menghilangkan ekspresi kesalku, "Aku tidak akan menangkapmu lagi, lebih dari itu... aku akan membiarkan semuanya selesai sekarang juga dan kau bebas," ucapmu begitu tenang sementara aku memasang ekspresi...

'_Apa-kau-gila?'_

Kau bersenandung kecil sembari tersenyum melihat ekspresiku. Aku benar-benar ingin merobek wajahmu dan membelahnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, Kiyoshi! Kuremas sprei di bawahku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lari? Lari saja? Tapi—

"Wajahmu memerah, Hanamiya," Aku panik saat kau berkata seperti itu dan langsung menoleh. Mengernyitkan kedua alisku kesal, "Aku bukan Kiyoshi Teppei yang merupakan kekasih resmimu. Aku hanya pria sampah brengsek yang ingin menikmati tubuhmu lalu membuangmu setelah ini. Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada kalem.

Aku terengah pelan. Napasku memburu dan mulai terdengar berat. Aku mulai menarik tubuhku perlahan, mencoba mengeluarkan tiga jari sialanmu dari dalam tubuhku. Walau begitu, ada rasa enggan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tubuhku... mulai terasa panas. Aku mengalirkan air mataku lirih sementara dua tanganku terus meremas bantal. Sesungguhnya apa yang kuinginkan? Tubuhku menolak keinginanku untuk lari—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku tidak bisa menahan bagian bawahku untuk tidak mengangkat ke atas—seperti meminta 'sesuatu' dari anggota Seirin paling brengsek itu.

Aah, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

"Hm? Apa? Tidak lari?" Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku sembari memejamkan kedua mataku dan menggigit bantal. Kuharap _Kami-sama _menulikan pendengaranku sekarang juga, "Hei, Hana—"

"Berisik!" Aku mulai mengerang marah. Akh, masa bodoh. Persetan dengan malu, aku ingin selesai secepat mungkin dan keluar dari situasi ini!—"_Just fuck me right now, you jerk!_" teriakku penuh emosi. Walau aku tahu meskipun ingin marah, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Brengsek brengsek brengsek!

Laki-laki sialan itu... akan kuingat hari ini dan akan kubalas perlakuannya sekarang suatu hari nanti!

Awalnya kau terdiam—mungkin kaget karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak memalukan seperti tadi padamu. Jangankan kau, aku sendiri benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam lubang sekarang. Tapi... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Meskipun ingin lari, aku akan merasa kurang dan perih. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhku bisa berubah menggelikan seperti ini.

Mendadak, kau menarik seluruh tiga jarimu keluar—membuatku merasa kosong seketika. Aku menelan ludah karena kaget. Namun, bukan itu saja... kau menyentuh pantatku dan sedikit mendorongnya pelan, "Kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini," katamu.

...Hah?

"A-Apa?" Yang benar saja! Jangan membuat aku malu lebih dari ini, bodoh! "Kau... apa yang kau mau, hah!?" teriakku sembari membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kita duduk berhadapan.

Kau menatapku datar—mungkin juga malas. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahku lagi, "Tidak... hanya sedikit syok," Kau menghela napas dalam. Sumpah, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, "ternyata kekasihku sendiri mau menyerahkan dirinya pada orang lain."

"Ap—"

"Tidak heran kalau tadi aku melihatmu terkapar pasrah saat akan diperkosa para laki-laki brengsek itu. Ternyata memang kau yang menyerahkan diri, ya..." Kau memotong perkataanku dengan seluruh omong kosongmu. Baiklah. Cukup. Aku bisa merasakan empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahiku sebelum kemudian aku bangkit lalu mendorong tubuhmu paksa ke atas tempat tidur lalu aku duduk di atas tubuhmu.

"Ha—"

"AKU MUAK DENGAN TUDUHAN SEENAK JIDATMU ITU, RAMBUT COKLAT SIALAN!" Aku membentakmu. Aah, aku benar-benar marah. Aku bisa melihat tanganmu mencoba menahan tanganku saat aku mencekikmu penuh emosi, "Dengar ya! Sekarang kutanya kau, siapa yang bisa menghindar jika kedua tangan dan kakimu diikat, diberi obat perangsang, lalu mulutmu diberi _ball gag, _HAH!? Aku berterima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku sebelum mereka melakukan lebih, tapi tetap saja sampai kapanpun kau selalu berhasil membuatku kesal sampai ingin membunuhmu!"

Mungkin terdengar seperti perempuan yang ngambek dengan kekasihnya—atau apalah itu yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Yang jelas, tolong tekankan bahwa aku sama sekali bukan perempuan. Aku bisa membuat wajah laki-laki di bawahku ini bonyok kapan saja. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal dan mulai bersiap untuk mencekikmu, setidaknya sampai kau mencibir lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Itu sih... bukankah karena kau memang _masochist?_" tanyanya santai—tanpa takut sama sekali.

Haha.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya..."

Ingatkan aku untuk melapor pada Seirin bahwa pembuat klub basket mereka ini akan segera kubuat menemui ajalnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, saat akan kukuatkan cengkeraman kedua tanganku pada lehermu, kata-katamu kembali membuatku berhenti, "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bohong, Hanamiya..." Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebelah tanganmu menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya pelan. Kau tersenyum lagi—senyum khasmu, "...saat aku bilang aku tidak ingin kau disentuh siapapun selain diriku. Bahkan meskipun mereka hanya menyentuhmu dengan ujung jari mereka."

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku tak percaya. Yah, walau memang kedua pipiku memerah saat mendengarnya sih. Tidak. Hanamiya, jangan termakan kata-katanya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, meyakinkan diriku lagi lalu membuka kedua mataku. Hanya saja sekarang yang kutatap bukan lagi kau yang memasang ekspresi datar dan seriusmu. Tapi, kau tersenyum—senyum tulus yang kutahu hanya kau tunjukkan pada aku seorang. Ukh, gawat... tenagaku mulai melemah lagi. Aku segera membuang wajahku yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya.

Licik.

Padahal kau tahu aku lemah setiap melihat senyummu yang seperti itu, brengsek.

Suara bunyi jam dinding yang tiba-tiba berdentang membuatku dan kau tersentak kaget lalu menoleh secara bersamaan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Aku telah kembali menatapmu saat kau bergumam, "Ah, sudah jam segini ya," Lalu kau kembali menatapku, "Hanamiya, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang membuatkan makan malam," ucapmu tenang sembari mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku dari lehermu.

"Aku tidak butuh makan malam."

Aah, apa ini? Tubuhku enggan bergerak lagi sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu menunduk dalam.

"Eh?" Kau mengeluarkan nada bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatapmu tajam. Mungkin kau akan bertanya lagi seandainya aku tidak memajukan kepalaku lalu mencium bibirmu kasar. Memaksakan lidahku untuk masuk ke dalam mulutmu—mencoba mengganti peran yang biasa kau lakukan padaku.

"Hmph!? Tung—umph! Hana—" Tidak, tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbicara lagi, bodoh. Aku terus mencium mulutmu dalam posisi aku yang masih berada di atas tubuhmu ini. Kau sempat terlihat ragu sampai akhirnya kau mulai mengikuti ajakanku. Aku sempat mengernyit kesal ketika tanpa perlu hitungan detik kau dapat menaklukkanku, padahal aku masih berada di atasmu.

Setelah berciuman untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman kita. Tali saliva tersambung di ujung lidahku dan kau. Kupegang kedua sisi wajahmu yang masih menatapku bingung. Sudah sampai sini, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sempat menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak peduli kau mau cemburu padaku berapa kalipun. Lagipula, apa boleh buat... mengingat otakmu memang selamanya akan berada di bawah kemampuan otakku. Ta-Tapi—"

"—aku... aku juga hanya ingin disentuh olehmu."

Aku sadar ini sangat sangat sangaaaaat memalukan.

Melihat wajah kagetmu yang memerah membuat wajahku semakin memanas. Aaakh, aku tidak percaya aku telah mengatakannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Tangan besarmu mulai menyentuh pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang kau pasang sekarang, yang jelas aku berkata lagi, "Da-Dan yang tadi... bukan berarti jika ada pria aneh yang akan memperkosaku, aku akan membiarkan dia menyentuhku! _W-Well, _aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain, karena bagaimanapun juga yang ada di sini sekarang adalah kau, Kiyoshi Teppei!"

Ukh, warna merah pasti telah mendominasi wajahku sekarang.

"K-K-Kau kekasihku, 'kan? Apa salahnya meminta pada kekasihmu sendiri, hah!?"

Saat ini, aku bersedia membiarkan bola basket dilempar mengenai kepalaku.

Khh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kata-kata yang terdengar seperti alibi beralasan ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajahmu sekarang. Aku sangat malu sampai rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga. Namun, sesuatu menyentuh pantatku secara tiba-tiba sampai membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke belakang. Aku langsung memasang ekspresi _horror._

"Apa-apaan..."

"Ma-Ma-Maaf, Hanamiya!" Aku kembali menoleh ke arahmu. Kau kini telah menutup wajahmu yang terlihat memerah dengan sebelah tanganmu. "Kau manis sekali, aku jadi—"

Aku mendelik, "Siapa yang manis!?" Aku kembali membentak marah. Kugaruk belakang kepalaku lalu mendengus pelan sebelum memposisikan diri, "Ck. Pegang kata-katamu, kau yang membuatkan makan malam."

"Iya, eh!?"

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sementara sebelah tanganku menahan tubuhku, sebelah tanganku yang lain menyiapkan kejantananmu yang telah menegang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang analku. Aku mulai mengerang pelan begitu ujung kejantananmu itu telah menyentuh bagian bawahku.

"Ngh—kkh..." Aku mengernyitkan alisku cukup keras. Kejantananmu mulai memasuki diriku perlahan tapi pasti. Aku terus menurunkan tubuhku perlahan sampai tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan—"Uaakh! Aahh!"—aku mendesah kencang saat kejantananmu itu dengan tepat mengenai prostatku hingga milikku langsung menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan _precum. _

Aku terengah pelan saat kau memandangku takjub, "Wah, kau telah menahannya sedari tadi, Hanamiya?" Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menggigit bibir bawahku lalu membuang wajahku cepat. Kemudian, kau tersenyum lagi, "Sini kubantu."

Kupikir kau akan melakukan apa, tapi ternyata kau langsung mengangkat pinggulmu tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu membuatku memekik kaget. "AH AH AAAH!" Aku malu mendengar suaraku sendiri hingga aku reflek menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Walau itu sama sekali tidak membantu karena kau terus menerus menaikkan pinggulmu dengan cepat membuatku meruntuhkan pertahananku perlahan tapi pasti, "Hmmph! Ngh! Ngh!" desahku dibalik telapak tanganku.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Hanamiya," Kau langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringmu dan segera mendekatiku. Sebelah tanganmu menahan tanganku sementara sebelahnya lagi mulai mengelus kejantananku membuatku mengerang pelan.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat, "Ng—ah, ku-kumohon—ah ah, Kiyo... shi..." Kedua tanganku menggapai bahumu. Seakan ingin membantu kekasihku ini, aku sendiri mulai ikut bergerak. Ritme yang pas, membuatku berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahku merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang sangat menggelitik sisi bawah tubuhku.

Kau melebarkan pantatku untuk memudahkanmu juga ikut bergerak. Aku menatapmu dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka. Kau membisikkan namaku lagi, membuat darahku mendesir begitu cepat. Aku membuka mulut, kembali meraup bibirmu ke dalam ciumanku. Kau membalasku kasar sembari meremas bongkahan pantatku membuatku melengkungkan punggungku. Tidak tahan lagi... aku ingin...

"Ke-Keluar," Saat aku membisikkan itu, kau kembali menatapku dan tersenyum penuh arti. Aku reflek menggigit bibir bawahku ketika kau menjilat telingaku dan menggigitnya. Aku semakin mencakar punggungmu dalam, "Uuungh! Oh—aaah!"

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhmu saat aku dan juga kau keluar secara bersamaan. Kucari kehangatan yang kusuka yang hanya ada pada dirimu. Aku menangis lirih bersamaan dengan cairanmu yang memasuki tubuhku membuatku merasa meleleh secara tiba-tiba. Kau mengelus rambutku pelan sebelum mencium pipiku dan merambat hingga kau kembali mencium bibirku. Kujambak rambutmu ke belakang agar kepalaku bisa berada di atasmu dan aku bisa menciummu semakin dalam dan rakus.

"...Jadi? Mau makan malam apa?"

Aku merengut kesal dengan muka memerah. Ya sudahlah, untuk hari ini tidak apa-apa.

"Kau cukup... memakanku saja."

Lain kali jika bocah besar ini kembali mencemburuiku dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya sebelum dia menghukumku seperti ini—

—dan aku terlarut di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan nggak elitnya x"D

_Another _KiyoHana~~~ maap saya lagi ketagihan sama pairing ini huhu OTP sayang... ;w; mana bentar lagi aku ada rencana bikin ImaHana dan KiyoHanaHyuu lagi hahahahahahaha #dibakarHanamiya #balikpelukHanamiya (?)

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dan semoga kerasa feelsnya yaa. _Mind to review, please? Thanks before _:D


End file.
